Just Once
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Oneshot] All that matters is that Naruto is mine, even for a short period of time, even just once...[NaruHina]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

A/N. A NaruHina! Didn't expect this from me(a SasuHina fan) did you? u.u

Well, sorry to the fans of this pairing, but I don't really like it. I prefer SasuHina. :D Sorry to my fellow SasuHina fans (thanks for the support Rei -.-) for not writing/continuing my SasuHina fics. ;-;

Inspired by Crush by harukakatana and the song itself. **Mandy Moore** owns **Crush**.

Dedicating this ficcie to my friends **Michelle Pham** and **kyuuket **and **LadyAymie**. :DD

I don't really HATE this pairing, and I admit that the onesided relationship (Hinata's side) is kinda kawaii, but I still don't like this couple much. :P

I know that some people find the "-kun" and "-chan" and "-niisan" really annoying, but when I left out the endings, it just...didn't look right. O.o Maybe it's just me. :D

But anywhos, I really think the whole "-kun" and "-niisan" thingy is kawaii. :D

Hm, I was thinking of putting a sequel to this, where Naruto and Hinata get together...o.O

_**NO!**_ _What am I thinking?_ -feels like a traitor to the SasuHina fans- Heheh...jk. :D

But yeah, if you guys want the sequel, I guess I'll put it up. :) But I should be working on my SasuHina ficcies...u.u

Whee. Now why don't you go click that review button over there?

* * *

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

You have endured everything that I fear, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid...I'm afraid of being rejected by everyone...cast away into a world of nothingness, where I am nothing in everyone's eyes.

You were rejected by everyone too, Naruto-kun. Because of the Nine Tails Fox that had been sealed in your body, you were feared and shunned by everyone. And because of your well-known reputation to be a troublemaker and a failure, everyone disapproved and disliked you.

But unlike me, you strove even more to gain the respect of those who shunned you. You were brave and outgoing, despite your pain. You never gave up.

You proved them all wrong. When everyone thought you were a troublemaker, you were a true hero. When those miserable people you desired to help thought that you were just a nosy, meddling boy who didn't understand pain, you showed them your own pain and became the one who ceased their suffering. When everyone thought you were weak and a failure, you were strong and brave.

Naruto-kun, I am shy and weak in everyone's eyes, and I know it's true. But I always wonder if I can be like you...brave and strong and persistent and determined. I want to be like you, Naruto-kun.

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

You inspire not only me, but everyone else around you. Everyone wants to have your strong will and your courage. You inspire and change those who admire you. I am happy to know that I am one of those people you've changed. And I am especially happy to know that you've changed me in the most beautiful way.

I know I should confess my feelings for you, Naruto-kun. But...I guess I don't have your courage. I wish I was more like you, Naruto-kun. I don't want to be the Hinata who hides and cowers in the darkness, but instead, comes out of my shell and faces reality. And no matter how harsh and hopeless it seems, I will struggle with all of my strength and hope, and I will eventually pull through, knowing that you will always be with me. I will not hide and cry anymore; I will be brave and strong, like you. That is the Hinata I want to become. That Hinata, I hope, will be the perfect girl in your eyes.

_I wish everyone will disappear_

_Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

I wish everyone would vanish, even just for a moment. The people who know of my feelings for you laugh and shake their heads at the irony of it. Their opinions don't really matter to me, but I'll admit I'm afraid. Even if they don't matter to me, what if they matter to you? Will you agree with their opinions and cast me away? I'm afraid, Naruto-kun.

I want the barrier seperating you and me to disappear. Then perhaps I will gain courage to tell you how I truly feel.

Everytime you call my name, I become scared and nervous. I stutter and I blush whenever I'm around you, Naruto-kun. My heart feels like it might burst right out of my chest. Perhaps it should, just so you could take one long look into it and realize my feelings.

What made me truly happy was the day that you told me you liked people like me. I was happy to know that I was somebody in your eyes. I was happy, Naruto-kun, just knowing that maybe...just maybe I had a chance to be with you. Just give me that chance. Please, Naruto-kun...

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you. A crush on you._

I don't remember when I first started admiring you, Naruto-kun. It's been so long. I think I loved you ever since I first saw you. I think...I think I dreamed you into life, Naruto-kun...

Was it destiny, Naruto-kun? Neji-niisan believes that destiny has mapped out our fate the very day we are born into this world, and that we can't change our destiny. I'm not certain I believe in destiny, but I do believe that certain things happen for a reason. Maybe...just maybe meeting you and falling in love with you...was destiny.

If only I could just find the courage to tell you, Naruto-kun. If only...if only you feel the way I do. If only...if only we were destined to be together. I want our destinies to be intertwined, Naruto-kun...

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to_

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

Naruto-kun, I'll always be there for you when you need me. Even when everyone has turned their backs on you, or everything seems hopeless...I'll always be there for you, Naruto-kun. I promise.

Close your eyes and I'll be there. Open your eyes and I'll be there. Turn around and I'll be there. Look ahead and I'll be there. I'll be there, Naruto-kun. No matter where you go, I will always be with you, Naruto-kun. I'll always be there.

Sometimes, I see you fall down and break. If it were me who was breaking, I would remain broken and hopeless. But you find the will and courage to mend yourself and rise back up. I wish I could have your courage and strong heart, Naruto-kun.

It pains me so much to see you suffer, and I just want to hold you and tell you everything will be all right. Even though I suffer just watching you suffer, a part of me is pleased to know that you have inspired me yet again with your determination. I just want you to know that I know your pain, and that you won't be alone when you suffer. If only we could be together...suffer together...love together...and triumph together...

_You say exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

You sometimes flirt with Sakura-chan and marvel over her beauty. I wish I could be Sakura-chan...the main object of your affections. But I'm not Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan will always hold your heart, and I can't change that.

It's true I'm not Sakura-chan. I'm not beautiful, I'm not strong, and I'm not perfect, but just know that I'll always care about you and accept your feelings. I just want you to consider me, even just for an instant. I want to know what you feel about me. Can your feelings for me ever compare to your feelings for Sakura-chan? Can you, just once, think about what you feel about me, Naruto-kun?

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you. A crush on you._

I just wish you feel the way I do. I wish you could look at me the way I look at you, with that special smile that makes my hear t melt. I wish you could hold me when I break, and let me be the one to hold you when you need me. I wish I could be the one in your dreams, the way you're in my dreams. I wish you could love me the way I love you, Naruto-kun...

_Ooh...I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to_

I wish I could have a true friend who will listen to my feelings and smile instead of laughing at me as if the idea were simply absurd. But I don't have anyone. So I am forced to keep these feelings bottled up inside. I wish I could just release these feelings and let you know about them, Naruto-kun...

_Nobody knows I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you. I got a crush._

No one knows. No, they do know. They just don't care. They just laugh and shake their heads. They don't care, and they don't really know how I truly feel. They think it's a simple, silly crush for a simple, silly boy from a simple, silly girl. But it's not.

It's a beautiful love for a perfect boy from a girl who truly appreciates and loves him. This love is beautiful, you, Naruto-kun, are perfect, and I, Hyuuga Hinata, truly care and love you.

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I'll always want you, I will always love you_

You not only stand up for yourself, Naruto-kun, but you stand up for those around you. Those people you stand up for are scared and desperate like me, but you give them courage and dignity, Naruto-kun, just as you strengthen me.

People think you're an annoying, dumb, hyper-active boy who knows nothing about pain and suffering. But I don't, Naruto-kun-kun. I know that isn't true. You have a mask, like so many others, that hides your true face. Only I can see your true face, Naruto-kun, and I think what my eyes see is beautiful.

Even without my Byakugan, I can see through your mask. I can see and feel your pain, the pain that will never go away unless it is healed. I want to be the one who heals you, Naruto-kun.

I know you'll always love Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. You are a strong, courageous boy who will be Hokage someday, and I am only a shy, weak girl who is a disgrace in everyone's eyes, even in the eyes of my family, the Hyuuga clan. Even I know that we can't work out.

Just know that I will always love you, Naruto-kun. No matter what happens, my feelings will never change, and I will always be with you. And I will never stop wishing to be the one in your eyes.

_**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**xxx**X**_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

"Naruto-kun..."

I allowed his name to slide off my tongue, leaving behind a strange yet pleasant flavor that gives way to a fresh, piney taste. I smile faintly, my eyes embracing everything around me wordlessly and blissfully.

"Hinata-chan!"

I heard him call, and my eyes widened as I turned with a nervous smile. There he was, running over to me, with a happy grin on his face that reaches his blue eyes.

Like always, I can feel the heat burning in my cheeks, and I nervously press my fingers together. I shyly gazed at him, smiling timidly.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Uhh..." He grinned that lovable, goofy grin that makes me smile and blush even more. "Wanna take a walk with me, Hinata-chan? Kakashi-sensei says that taking a walk around the village will make my muscles stronger. Heh heh!" He paused to throw your arms behind his head. "So you wanna walk with me, Hinata-chan?"

My heart stopped. This is the first time he has ever asked me to...well, be with him. Alone.

"W-W-W-h-h-a-t...w-what a-a-about S-S-a-a-k-kura-chan?"

He sighed loudly, rather dejected. "Sakura-chan's too busy chasing after Sasuke," he explained, looking a bit defeated and very irritated. My heart ached and I frowned sadly for a brief moment. What is it that Naruto-kun sees in Sakura-chan that he doesn't see in me?

I'm not trying to say that there isn't any reason for Naruto-kun to love Sakura. What I'm really wondering is why...well, why can't I be more like Sakura? If everything he sees in Sakura is perfect...I want to be like Sakura-chan, the girl in Naruto-kun's eyes.

He frowned deeply, and sighed again, turning away and staring off into the distance. "What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me...?" But it seemed as if he was talking to himself instead of me. My eyes widen a bit. His words are so much like the words that repeat themselves in my mind everyday.

Why doesn't Sakura-chan see what I see in you, Naruto-kun? Why are you a nobody in everyone's eyes...except mine...?

I lower my eyes, trying to think of a way to change the subject and cease the pain in our hearts. "N-N-a-a-r-r-uto-kun...s-shall w-we w-w-a-alk a-a-a-r-round t-the v-villlage n-now?"

"Huh?" He turned to me, confused. Then his face lit up as he smiled, and my heart stopped again. "Oh yeah!" He grinned. "Okay, let's go!"

We start walking, side by side, down the path, him with your arms behind his head and grinning, me with a nervous smile and a pink blush in my cheeks.

I can't hear Naruto-kun's words very well, because I'm too dizzy from our close range. But I manage to hear Sakura's name many times, and my heart grows cold. The blush in my cheeks drains away, leaving my face pale, and my nervous smile is wiped away with a dejected frown.

Is it always about Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun? Why is it that you always call her name and not mine? Why is it that she is in your eyes and I'm not? Why is it that she has your heart...but...I don't?

"Hinata-chan?" I snapped back into reality and quickly whipped my head towards him. Naruto-kun seemed concerned and worried now. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

Like last time, he reached out to touch my forehead, but I quickly shook my head and shrunk away a bit from his hand. I blink twice, staring at him solemnly through half-lidded eyes.

"N-N-N-o-o, I-I'm f-fine..."

You're not a fool, Naruto-kun. I know that, but I must be a fool to think I can fool you.

Naruto-kun frowned, scrunching his forehead a bit as he gazed at me intently, as if he thought he could read my mind if he looked at me hard enough.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? You really don't look good. Are you sure you're okay?"

I turned away a bit, biting my lower lip. I managed a weak nod, but apparantly, he isn't satisfied.

"Hinata-chan..."Naruto said in a patient, concerned voice, sighing slightly. "You can tell me anything!"

I bit my lip again, a bit harder this time. I turned towards Naruto-kun, frowning sadly.

It's true I can tell you anything, Naruto-kun. But I'm just afraid...that you won't accept these feelings. You might...cast them away. And me as well. I can't bear the thought of it.

But I know I should tell you. Maybe not now. Maybe...

I remember Neji-niisan telling me something that I will always remember. One day, when he asked me why I loved you, Naruto-kun, even though you loved Sakura-chan, I thought long and hard for the words to truly express my feelings. Then I told Neji-niisan...

_"It is true that it may seem that Naruto-kun and I are in two different worlds. Sakura-chan will always belong in his world, and she will always hold his heart. Even though I know we can never be, my feelings will never fade. Perhaps...perhaps, Neji-niisan, the borders seperating his world and mine will disappear...and then I can be a part of his world."_

Neji-niisan gave me a rather puzzled look, as if trying to comprehend my words, yet the look in his eyes seemed to be pride, as if he were proud of my devotion. Even though I know he disapproves of love and doesn't know the meaning of it, he seemed to be thinking a lot about my words. Then he told me...

_"Hinata-sama, if you truly love Naruto, you will not hold back on your love. If you're afraid of what people might think of you...or what Naruto-kun will think...then that isn't true love. If you truly love him, go tell him how you feel, because one day he might be gone from your life forever, and you'll never know how much you mean to him. Hinata-sama...destiny has mapped itself out for you. All you have to do is follow your destiny."_

Neji-niisan's words were true. I know Neji-niisan is right. It's my destiny to release my feelings and let them soar. If you don't feel the same, Naruto-kun, my wounds will eventually bleed into a wash, like watery ink on paper. If you love me like I love you, I will be the most happiest person in this world.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you. A crush on you._

_I got a crush on you_

Thank you, Neji-niisan...

I quickly turned towards Naruto-kun with a small smile. As if reassured by my smile, he smiled back.

"Naruto-kun..."

I allowed my mind to become blank and empty, because I know that if I thought, I wouldn't have done it. But I did do what I wanted to do. I shut my eyes tightly and leapt forward, colliding into Naruto-kun and throwing my arms around his rather small form. I think he was too shocked and surprised to do or say anything, but this moment doesn't need words to be joyous.

Naruto-kun wasn't skinny, nor was he muscular, but how his body felt didn't matter to me that much. Yet I couldn't help thinking how warm and soft Naruto-kun was...

Naruto-kun didn't push me away, like Sasuke would push away Sakura-chan or Ino-chan, or anyone else who dared to embrace him.

But Naruto-kun didn't push me away . He wasn't embracing me back, but it wasn't as if I expected him to. I think he was still overcome with shock, or he didn't want to push me away for fear I would break.

Sasuke believes his admirers are fools for loving him and embracing him, thinking that a simple hug could make him theirs. So Naruto-kun...am I a fool for loving you and hugging you, thinking that this one embrace will intertwine our destinies?

I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, everything around me looked different. To me, this place we were in this very moment seemed to be heaven. I know that whether or not I will remain in this paradise depends on what Naruto-kun feels about me. But it doesn't matter to me right now. Not really. Because I want to cherish this moment, for it might be the last moment when I can be so close to Naruto-kun.

"Hinata-chan...?"

He whispered my name in a rather strange manner, like he was puzzled and confused, yet mildly pleased, even though he didn't understand what was happening. Maybe I am dreaming, that I think he relishes this embrace as much as I do, and that he loves me as much as I love him. But it doesn't matter to me, and I hold him tighter, never wanting to let go of him.

Naruto-kun is mine to cherish in this precious moment. Whether or not I will be able to cherish him in the future is determined by what Naruto-kun feels. But like I said, it doesn't matter. Not now. All that matters is that Naruto-kun is mine, even for a short period of time, even just once...

"I hope you feel the way I do, Naruto-kun, because...because I got a crush on you, Naruto-kun..."

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you. A crush on you..._


End file.
